doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:4ª temporada de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad
México |origen = Estados Unidos Canadá |año = 2013-2014 (26 Episodios) }} La cuarta temporada de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad se estrenó el 23 de noviembre de 2013 en Estados Unidos y finalizó el 10 de mayo de 2014. Su estreno en Latinoamérica fue el día 14 de julio de 2014 por el canal Discovery Kids. *'Temporada anterior:' MLP:FiM Tercera Temporada *'Temporada siguiente:' MLP:FiM Quinta Temporada Información y emisión Al igual que la tercera, el doblaje de esta temporada ha iniciado antes de que la transmisión original en inglés terminara. El 20 de marzo de 2014, Maggie Vera, a través de su Twitter Twitter de Maggie Vera confirmó el inicio de la traducción de la cuarta temporada. El doblaje se inició el 31 de marzo Twitter de Maggie Vera Twitter de Cecilia Gómez Twitter de Carla Castañeda Twitter de Rebeca Gómez. Para el 6 de mayo, el doblaje avanzó hasta el episodio 20 de la temporada (85 en general).Facebook de Maggie Vera El 23 de mayo, Maggie Vera anunció a través de su Twitter Twitter de Maggie Vera la finalización del doblaje de esta temporada, siendo su duración 53 días para 26 episodios. La gran mayoría del reparto está confirmado para mantenerse igual que en la tercera temporada. Reparto base Elementos de la armonía Cutie Mark Crusaders Realeza Sweet Apple Acres Personajes de Ponyville Otros Personajes episódicos 'Ep. 66-67: La princesa Twilight Sparkle/Princess Twilight Sparkle' 'Ep. 68: El castillo embrujado/Castle-Mania' 'Ep. 69: Un poco de ayuda/Daring Don't' 'Ep. 70: Volando hacia la meta/Flight to the Finish' 'Ep. 71: Las Power Ponis/Power Ponies' 'Ep. 72: ¡Murciélagos!/Bats!' 'Ep. 73: ¡Rarity toma Ponyhattan!/Rarity takes Manehattan' 'Ep. 74: Pinky Apple Pie/Pinkie Apple Pie' 'Ep. 75: La caída de Rainbow/Rainbow Falls' 'Ep. 76: ¿?/Three's a Crowd' 'Ep. 77: ¿?/Pinkie Pride' 'Ep. 78: ¿?/Simple Ways' 'Ep. 79: ¿?/Filli Vanilli' 'Ep. 80: ¿?/Twilight Time' 'Ep. 81: ¿?/It isn't easy being Breezies' 'Ep. 82: ¿?/Somepony to watch over me' 'Ep. 83: ¿?/Maud Pie' 'Ep. 84: ¿?/For whom the Sweetie Belle toils' 'Ep. 85: ¿?/Leap of Faith' 'Ep. 86: ¿?/Testing, testing 1, 2, 3' 'Ep. 87: ¿?/Trade ya!' 'Ep. 88: ¿?/Inspiration Manifestation' 'Ep. 89: ¿?/Equestria Games' 'Ep. 90-91: ¿?/Twilight's Kingdom' Galería MLPS4 15.jpg|Maggie Vera y Romina Marroquín Payró (Cadance). (23/05) MLPS4 14.jpg|Maggie Vera y Rebeca Patiño (Celestia). (23/05) MLPS4 13.jpg|Maggie Vera y Victor Hugo Aguilar (Tirek). (23/05) MLPS4 12.jpg|Maggie Vera y Antonio Ortiz (Flim). (15/05) MLPS4 11.jpg|Maggie Vera y Carlos Siller (Seabreeze). (29/04) MLPS4 10.jpg|Maggie Vera y Raymundo Armijo (Trenderhoof). (29/04) MLPS4 9.jpg|Maggie Vera y Gabriela Guzmán (Spitfire y Zecora). (24/04) conricardosilvia.png|Maggie Vera y Ricardo Silva (Cheese Sandwich). (24/04) MLPS4 8.jpg|Maggie Vera y Rocio Prado(Goldie Delicious). (23/04) MLPS4 7.jpg|Carla Castañeda, Melissa Gedeon y Maggie Vera durante la grabación de las canciones. (10/04) MLPS4 5.jpg|Maggie Vera, Melissa Gedeon y Carla Castañeda durante la grabación de las canciones. (10/04) MLPS4 4.jpg|Enrique Cervantes (Discord) y Maggie Vera. (03/04) MLPS4 3.jpg|Rebeca Gómez (Daring Do), Analiz Sánchez (Rainbow Dash) y Maggie Vera. (01/04) MLPS4 2.jpg|Maggie Vera y Elsa Covián (Rarity). (01/04) MLPS4 1.jpg|Cecilia Gómez (Spike) y Maggie Vera (Fluttershy) (31/03) Curiosidades *Por decisión del cliente, Nightmare Moon ahora conserva la voz de Luna a diferencia de la primera temporada, y mucho más leal a la versión original. *Por alguna razón, el episodio 4 Daring Don't fue nombrado Daring Do en Discovery Kids, cuando su nombre oficial es Un poco de ayuda, tal como es dicho en insertos. **El nombre del Dr. Caballerón fue pronunciado de forma incorrecta: "Caballeron" (como "caballo" o "caballero") en lugar de "Caballerón" que es como originalmente se pronuncia. right|50px *Los flashback del episodio 67 fueron regrabados. right|50px *Se cambió la traducción entera de la rima de la Pinkie Promesa. *Gabriela Guzmán retoma el personaje de Spitfire tras haber sido remplazada por Dulce Guerrero en la 3ra temporada. *Leyla Rangel y Maggie Vera remplazan a Christine Byrd y Roxana Pastrana respectivamente, en los papeles de Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, debido a que ambas ya no residen en México.Twitter de Maggie Vera *Ocurre un error de traduccion en el primer episodio, un Guardia Real llega ante Twilight avisando que el Bosque everfree esta "invadiendo" Ponyville, En el doblaje, el guardia dice que el Bosque everfree ha sido "invadido" Referencias Consultas *Programación de MLP T4 en Discovery Kids *Lista de Actores de Voz en Inglés. Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series de Hasbro Studios Categoría:Series de Discovery Kids Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s